Ray Chase
|birthplace = Freehold Borough, New Jersey, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2013-present |status = Active |website = Ray Chase }}Ray Chase (born May 20, 1987) is an American actor who has voiced in anime, animations, video games, and audiobooks. His best-known role is the main protagonist Noctis Lucis Caelum in Final Fantasy XV. He is also known for his voice performances as Eve in NieR: Automata, Artorius Colbrande from Tales of Berseria, Roy from Fire Emblem, and Yu Otosaka from Charlotte. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''The Tree of Blood'' (2018) - Olmo Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Lastman'' (2016) - Sgt. Daniel Hashman, Raghan (ep. 17), Harvey Devaine (ep. 19), Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Gendō Ikari (Netflix Redub) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Fuushin/Nowaki, Shira *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Loggins, Donovan, Poco's Dad (ep. 8), Heavy Lifter B (ep. 9), Mafia (ep. 10), Soldier (ep. 14), Mafia (ep. 20) *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Even Kruger *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Bell *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Rubber Soul (ep. 9), Yellow Tempermance (ep. 9) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Howzer *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Piccolo, Oolong, Tien Shinhan, Snackian Ambassador (ep. 15) (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Nakura, Yakuza (ep. 15) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015-present) - Puri-Puri Prisoner, Doctor Genus *''Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers'' (2015) - Goldov Auora *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Fyodor Dostoyevski, Kurosaki (ep. 22) *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' (2016) - Cyborg 004/Albert Heinrich *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Tenga Onigawara, Male Student (ep. 2), LOL Man (ep. 3), Lackey (eps. 10-11) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - David Shield (ep. 58) *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Roswaal L. Mathers, Shopkeeper (ep. 2) *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) - Vlad III/Lancer of Black *''A.I.C.O. Incarnation'' (2018) - Kyōsuke Izasu (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Keith Flick, Heath Kazama Flick *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Mandarin Kinoshita *''Baki'' (2018) - Katsumi Orochi *''Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Antoine Smith *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind'' (2018-2019) - Bruno Bucciarati *''Sirius the Jaeger'' (2018) - Willard *''Ultraman'' (2019) - Ace Killer, Black, S.S.S.P. Squad Member 2 (ep. 12), S.S.S.P. Techie 3 (ep. 13) *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Metori Saiko, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Dohko Libra Anime Films *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997) - Gendō Ikari (Netflix Redub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - Gendō Ikari (Netflix Redub) *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Ace (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky'' (2016) - Graham *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (2017) - Eliott Leland *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' (2018) - Eliott Leland, Akira Sakaki, Soldier A, Soldier C *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - David Shield *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Bauer Linden Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Noctis Lucis Caelum *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Edgar Roni Figaro, Noctis Lucis Calem *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Eve *''Judgment'' (2018) - Keigo Izumida *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Additional Voices External Links *Ray Chase at the Internet Movie Database *Ray Chase at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital